Lex Luthor (User:Nicholsy)
Alexander "Lex" Luthor is the multi billionaire CEO, founder and owner of LexCorp, a multi national corporation that covers areas such as military weapons, computer software and recently defence against aliens. He is the arch nemesis of Superman. Appearance ... Biography Early Life ... Project: Metallo ... Brainiac's takeover ... Zod's Revenge ... Inprisonment and Darkseid's invasion After Jimmy Olsen captured Lex associating with General Zod, Ursa and Non on his phone camera, he was arrested by the police and was evenutally sentenced to 25 years inprisonment in the SuperMax prison facility for Meta-Humans. When Oliver Queen was set up and inprisoned, he was sentanced to life inprisonment in SuperMax with his identity being revealed to the world. He shared time with Lex inside before Oliver and some other inmates escaped the unbreakable prison, to reveal the truth. When Darkseid launched a full scale attack on earth, Some of the resulting bombs and attacks from Para Demons damaged the facility at SueprMax, allowing most of the prisoners to escape, including Lex.... After Darkseid's defeat at the hands of the Justice League with the help of Cadmus and Lex, Lex was pardoned by the President and was reinstated as CEO of LexCorp. Lex then held a press conference to announce his role back at LexCorp before announcing that he will decide to run for Presidency and help the building of the new earth with the help of the Justice League. Death of Superman Lex was announced as the President of the United States of America after beating rival and former President Barack Obama with a margin of 55% to 45%. He promised to build a new better earth than before and to forget the past as the recent alien invasion has shown him the error of his ways. He says he is looking forward to working by the side of Superman and the Justice League. He also says that LexCorp's Oil deparment has found new oil in the Mexican Gulf that will help support the rebuilding process of America with none of the money going to LexCorp. LexCorp had hundreds of Oil Rigs in the Mexican Gulf digging. One of the drills broke and when the riggers looked at what they hit using a mini sub and some divers, they found a spaceship. Lex was notified whilst he was having a Thai massage and called a press conference to announce there finding of the ship. Lex believed the ship was left over by Darkseid and said that the ship could be used as a weapon or even may be a bomb. Superman showed up and interrupted the conference and announced that he believed the ship was Kryptonian and he would deal with it by throwing it into the sun. Lex said that the ship was left by Darkseid and had a show down in front of the world and Superman announced that the writing on the side of the ship was Kryptonian in origin with the writing style but he couldn't read it. Lex then said that since Superman can't read the writing, then it can't be Kryptonian and it is now goverment property and if Superman wishes to steal from the goverment, then he would become a fugitive. Superman then left and flew back to Metropolis and Lex had the ship moved to LexCorp's head research facility just outside Metropolis. In the Comics Lex Luthor has been Superman's archenemy for most of the superhero's existence, having been envisioned as his dual opposite; morally depraved and relying on intellect over strength. Luthor is a wealthy scientist and formerly a CEO of one of the most powerful high-tech conglomerates in the world, LexCorp. After many defeats at the hands of Superman, Luthor turned his sights on more power, starting a campaign to become president of the United States of America; Luthor managed to secure his presidency and became more dangerous than ever. Because of major changes in the history of the DC Universe Lex's backstory was changed like many others in the DC universe. Many new changes mirror the Smallville television series. Lex was the son of Metropolis mogul Lionel Luthor and was sent to live in Smallville with his aunt Lena. Lionel had hoped that Lex would learn some humility in a place like Smallville. While there Lex reluctantly made friends with Clark, Lana and Pete. He left Smallville "under a cloud of rumor and suspicion". Not much else is known on Lex's new backstory as it has only been elaborated. Lex also seems to have a hatred for Clark as well as Superman shown when he assaulted a powerless Clark. This Lex is described as both a "shrewd businessman" and scientist, as well as a criminal mastermind. Distinguishing Luthor from the majority of Superman's rogues gallery is his normality; Luthor is an innovator and possesses no special abilities besides that of his own cunning; however, he did have a talent for manipulating other super villains so that they would work with his plans, Luthor owned a crystal, which could help him bend people's will, to more easily control them. He is bent on destroying Superman, whom he perceives as an alien threat. Category:Nicholsy Category:Characters without powers